


Little Accident

by celestialskiff



Series: Found Family [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Cuddling & Snuggling, Diapers, F/M, Gen, Little Skye, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Omorashi, Thumb-sucking, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialskiff/pseuds/celestialskiff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's really hard to keep dry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Propriety_is_not_a_priority](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Propriety_is_not_a_priority/gifts).



> Just a silly, self-indulgent little fic. In the Found Family universe, but not really part of the ongoing development.

“The red one,” Jemma said. She was sitting on Skye's bed, watching as she went through her closet. “It matches Lola.” 

Skye picked it up, holding it against herself. It had been a long time since she'd worn anything other than jeans or legging when they were on a mission, or her little clothes when she was on the Bus. The red fabric felt strange and flimsy. 

“It suits you,” Jemma said. Jemma was playing with one of the braids May had put in her hair that morning. She didn't have to go anywhere today—nothing undercover, just working in the lab while May looked after the Bus. Skye tried not to be jealous and to feel excited about her mission instead. 

“I don't know if camouflaging with Lola will be a great look,” Skye said. “Maybe the blue one?”

“Are you worried Phil's going to forget you're there?” 

“I'm way too noisy for Daddy to forget about me,” Skye said, and then she bit her lip, because Daddy was _Coulson_ right now, and she wasn't his little girl, she was Agent Skye. 

Jemma took Skye's wrist. Her fingers smoothed a soothing circle over the inside of Skye's arm. “It's OK,” she said. “He'll still look after you, even if you're big.” 

“I don't feel very big.” Skye's voice sounded small even to herself. “I wish I was staying here with you and my blanket and...” She shook herself. “It'll be fine. I'm being silly.” 

Jemma picked up Skye's overnight bag. Skye's laptop and her toothbrush were already in there, and Jemma took Skye's second-best blanket from under her pillow and added it to the bag. “There,” Jemma said. “You should call me from the hotel, after you charm all the computer nerds. And Coulson will be right beside you.” 

“I know,” Skye said. There was no reason to be scared when Coulson was going to be next to her. She sighed. “So, the blue one?” 

“You look so pretty in the red,” Jemma said, and in the end, Skye chose that one, because she trusted Jemma. 

Coulson and May were already waiting by Lola. “That your bag?” Coulson asked, and Skye handed it over. He put it in the trunk. She felt strangely naked in just her panties, because she'd spent most of the past week in diapers. She wanted to cover herself up even though she knew she wasn't naked. 

“It'll be nice, taking her out for a spin,” Coulson was saying, patting Lola's paintwork. 

May squeezed Skye's shoulder. “You'll be fine, kid,” she said. “Don't look so worried.”

Skye nodded and slid into the passenger seat. “I'm all set,” she said. Her heart was fluttering and her stomach ached, and she just wanted to get out of there because she was afraid she'd end up clinging to May, burrowing her face into Mommy's stomach and whispering, “Please let me stay.” She didn't want to embarrass herself. 

Coulson was still smiling. He gave the car one last pat and hopped in beside Skye. “Let's get going. 

“I wish we could've landed nearer,” Skye said, but Coulson didn't seem to hear her over the roar of the engine. She knew they couldn't, knew that the heads of theconvention at the hotel would be scanning for unregistered air activity. The kind of people who ran conventions about hacking and releasing classified information were really paranoid. She should know. 

Skye leant back in the seat, wind rushing over her face. The highway was quiet, stretching in a long line ahead and behind them. Maybe she wasn't nervous about the convention at all: maybe she was just afraid of being in a car for 200 miles without wearing a diaper or pull-up. 

Being in cars always made her need to pee. She was nervous, and she'd been little all last week: sometimes it was hard to be big just because it was convenient. And what if she wet herself in Lola? It would be the worst thing. The worst possible thing. Coulson would never forgive her. 

You're not going to wet yourself, she thought. Get it together, Skye. You've barely sat down. You're a grown-up. Everything's going to be fine. 

Phil looked relaxed, eyes on the road, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. “How long since you last got her out?” Skye asked. 

“Too long,” Phil said. “This should be easy, Skye. We just need you to break through their security; we don't need to stick around after that.” 

“I'm sorry I couldn't do it from the Bus.” 

“I'm not.” Phil smiled. “It gives us a chance to go on this road-trip.” 

Skye nodded. She definitely couldn't show him how anxious she was now. “Maybe we should listen to some music?” she suggested. 

Phil's selection mostly seemed to be greatest hits of various forgotten decades. “I thought you were a cool Dad.”

“The Kinks are cool,” Phil said, and Skye sighed and let him put them on. She found herself relaxing a little as he started mouthing along with the words. He looked so happy. 

She was almost starting to feel like everything was going to be OK when she felt the need to pee. For a moment, she wanted to relax and let go right away—she'd been little way too often lately and her body felt kind of confused about what it was and wasn't allowed to do. She crossed her legs quickly and reminded herself that she was 100% grown-up right now. 

“Are we making good time?” she asked Phil. He probably wouldn't mind stopping for her. And it was OK to need to stop, right? Grown-ups had to stop too. 

“We left a little late,” Phil said. “If we don't hit traffic we should be OK, though.” 

Skye nodded. She didn't want to say she needed a break. After all, she was big, and she could hold it. She didn't want Phil to think he had to worry about her. Besides, she didn't have to go that badly anyway. 

But she was nervous, her stomach jittery, and her body still felt confused about what it was supposed to do. Her thighs twitched anxiously, seeking the warm comfort of a diaper. She looked out the window, at the fields sliding by. There wasn't really anything to focus her eyes on. 

You do not need to go, she told herself. You're making it up. You are fine. She tensed her thighs, hoping it would help. 

“You don't have any music from this decade, do you?” she said. 

“I think I've got some David Bowie.”

Skye rolled her eyes and stared at the road ahead. David Bowie would not distract her. Probably nothing would. If Jemma were here, she'd tell Skye some science facts, and if Leo were here, he'd invent a story for her. Probably something about dragons. He was good at that. 

Her tummy felt sore, and she was a little homesick, even though that was completely stupid. She'd barely been gone, and Phil was right beside her. 

She tried not to squirm. As usual, the urge had hit her all at once, and no matter what she told herself, she did have to go. Bad. If she were little and not wearing a diaper for some reason, she'd be squirming right now, her hand between her thighs, and Phil or Melinda would grab her hand and lead her to the bathroom. 

She wished May was here right now. She seemed to have a sixth sense for when one of the kids needed to pee, especially Skye, and she almost always got them to the bathroom without any problems. Skye shifted her weight uneasily and glanced over at Phil. He was focusing on the road, a small smile on his face. He looked more relaxed than he had in ages. 

Skye pressed her knees together. Realistically, she _might_ be able to hold it. She'd had to go really bad so many times before, and she didn't always end up wetting. Sometimes her panties got a little damp, but no one noticed that. She felt a bit out of practice, but that didn't mean she couldn't do it. 

They drove past a sign saying the next rest stop wasn't for eighty miles. Shit. Skye told herself her eyes were only watering because of the wind. 

She looked over at Daddy— _Coulson_ —again. Even if she told him what was wrong, what was he going to do? Tell her to pee on the side of the road? Tell her to wait? She didn't like either of those alternatives. 

“How much longer do you think we'll be?”

“Maybe an hour,” Coulson said. “You OK, kid?” 

“Uh-huh,” Skye looked at her feet. She hadn't even told him she needed to stop yet. Maybe he'd be mad at her for not telling him sooner. What would a grown-up do right now? Skye wasn't sure grown-ups ever needed to pee like this. She wanted to grind her palm into her groin just to ease the pressure a little. But that wouldn't be very adult. 

“Just bored?” Coulson asked. “We could play a game.”

Skye shut The Kinks off. Suddenly they were driving her crazy. “What kind of game?”

“I don't know—maybe everything we can spot beginning with A.”

“There's nothing to spot around here,” Skye said. She squirmed again, involuntarily. “This is a stupid place for a game.” 

Coulson looked glanced over. “Are you feeling cranky?”

It was his Daddy voice, and it made Skye feel little again. Littler. She found her thumb working its way towards her mouth, the way it always did when she was anxious. She wanted to suck her thumb and snuggle Daddy and not worry about her bladder. More than that, she just wanted to be safe at home. 

She shifted position again. She felt like she had to go about a million times more than she had five minutes ago. She wondered if Phil would notice if she held herself. 

“Do you need to go to the bathroom?” Phil said suddenly, looking over at her. “It's OK, sweetie, you can wet your pull-up.”

God. If only. Skye shook her head. “Daddy, I'm not wearing a pull-up.” The _Daddy_ came out without her volition. If he was asking about pull-ups, he didn't expect her to be big either. 

The car slowed slightly. Phil looked over at her anxiously. “Why aren't you wearing a pull-up?”

Skye jammed her hand between her legs and squeezed. He knew now, there was no point in hiding it. “Because I'm _big_ ,” she said. She was mad suddenly. “I've been trying really hard.” 

“But May packed your diaper bag,” Phil said. “Didn't she help you ready? We agreed you were still too little not to wear some protection.”

Skye sniffled. This conversation wasn't helping at all. She rubbed at her vulva, but it didn't really help. She just really, really had to go. The engines rumble beneath her made it worse. Sitting down made it worse. She felt so little and stupid and sore. She was trying so hard to be big and it wasn't working. 

“You didn't tell _me_ I was too little,” she said. 

Suddenly she felt a warm wetness in her panties. Oh no. No, no, no. Once she started leaking, it was usually meant she didn't have much time at all. “Daddy,” she whispered, peeking at him. She could feel tears in her eyes, too. 

His face softened. “What is it, sweetheart?” 

“I don't think I can hold it.” 

Phil looked down the road, as though a solution might magically appear. But there wasn't anything. “There should be a rest stop soon,” he said. 

Skye knew she was way past that. She sobbed again—little and stupid and wet and a pissy-pants baby—and she couldn't hold it. Her stomach ached and her groin ached and she didn't know what to do. “Daddy...” she began

Then she felt another gush and she squeezed her thighs together as hard as she could, but it hurt so much, so, so much, and she couldn't do it, she was little, and it _hurt_ and she wasn't able to... 

“I can't...” she murmured, and oh God, Lola, she'd forgotten about Lola, not only was she wet and horrible but she was wetting Lola too, and Phil would never forgive her. They'd send her away. She'd be by herself forever. She tried to swallow the sob in her throat. 

Her bladder didn't really seem to care how she felt, though. No matter how hard she tried to cling on, it was determined to let go. She felt another spurt of pee between her legs, wetting her thighs and her dress, and Lola's seat. She stared at her lap, seeing wetness on her skirt where she'd pushed it between her legs. Oh god. Could she keep it back any longer? 

Then suddenly she was peeing properly, warm and wet and on and on. She couldn't do anything about it. It just flowed out of her and she was helpless to control it. She hid her face in her hands and sobbed. 

Abruptly, the car was slowing down. For a horrible second she thought maybe Phil was going to kick her out and leave her on the side of the road. 

Once the engine stopped, she felt Phil's hands on her back, gently stroking her shoulders. “I'm sorry, baby,” he was saying. “Shhh, it's OK, you're just wet, it's nothing to cry about.” 

She sniffled into her hands. “But I wet Lola, and you'll never forgive me, and I tried to hard to be big and I'm such a bad girl...” 

He put his arms around her and hugged her too his chest. She felt her butt slip through the wetness, and that was kind of horrible, but Daddy was holding her. Maybe he really wasn't mad. 

She pressed her face into his chest and whimpered. “I'm not mad at you,” Phil was saying. “It's my fault. I should've made sure you were wearing a pull-up. You're little, those decisions aren't your responsibility.” 

Skye burrowed her face closer. She felt damp and gross, but better, too. She felt a lightness now. At least her tummy didn't hurt any more. “You're really not mad?” 

“I'm not.”

“What about Lola? Is she mad?” 

Phil stroked her hair. “Lola is a very forgiving car.” 

Skye's diaper bag was in the trunk, next to her overnight bag. There were wipes, a towel, diapers and spare clothes. Skye watched gratefully as Phil took it out. She popped her thumb into her mouth and let her hair fall over her face. Her skin was already getting cold and itchy. 

“Here, sweetie,” Phil said, and passed her a bright pink teddy-bear May sometimes gave her to play with when she was changing her. Skye hugged it to her chest. 

Getting dry and diapered in the back of the car was awkward. Skye felt tearful and anxious and exposed, and even though Phil was gentle and attentive, she could tell he didn't like it either. The road was quiet, but they were surrounded by flat fields on all sides, and if anyone came by, they could have seen exactly what was happening. Skye couldn't stop herself from sobbing occasionally. 

She did feel a little better in a dry diaper and dry shorts. Her dress was all wet and horrible and she hated that she'd ruined it. She wrapped her arms tight round herself, sucking hard on her thumb. Phil was cleaning off his hands with a wipe. 

“This isn't the nicest spot in the world,” Phil said, “But I still think we should sit here for a little while and cuddle, OK?” 

Skye nodded. She would've agreed to anything he'd said, but that was perfect. 

He spread out the towel on the back seat, and they both sat on it. After a moment, Skye climbed into his lap, wrapping her arms around her knees and making herself as small as possible. Phil rocked her. She sucked her thumb, breathing in his smell. “I'm so, so glad you're not mad,” she said, muffled around her thumb. 

“Oh baby.” Phil kissed the top of her head. “I'm never going to be angry with you for an accident, I promise.” 

“I want to always wear diapers in the car,” Skye said “No matter how big I'm supposed to be.” 

“That sounds like a good idea,” Phil said. Skye was relieved to hear him say it. It helped to feel absolved of such scary responsibility. 

Skye sighed. “Is Lola really going to be OK?”

“She's a tough girl. A little bit of pee isn't going to ruin her.” 

“OK.” Skye fisted her fingers in his shirt, thumb still in her mouth. 

“We can go back to the Bus right now,” Phil said. “We can figure out another way to do this.”

Hearing him say that made Skye feel braver. She wanted to help out. She knew she'd probably find the hack fun. The drive was probably the worst part. 

She shook her head. “No, I want to do it. I can help. Just... just let me stay here a little longer, first?”

Phil held her close. “As long as you need.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a short nursing scene [no lactation] at the end of this chapter, in case that's a problem for anyone.

Skye's arm was wet with blood, but it wasn't her own. She shivered, looking at the stain. It felt sticky and wet through her shirt. She looked over at May—May was talking briskly to Coulson on her phone. She seemed completely collected, despite the bruise on her arm, and the fact that she'd done most of the fighting. 

Skye rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. She felt weak, unsteady on her feet. May had said they were safe now, but she didn't feel safe. She didn't think she'd feel safe until she was in bed—maybe between May and Phil, or curled up against Jemma. 

“They'll pick us up in twenty minutes,” May said as she ended the call. 

Skye nodded, wrapping her arms tightly around herself: it was cold, up here on top of the parking garage. The dark air was thick with smog. The mission wasn't supposed to have involved combat—it should have been simple, in and out. And yet here they were—nothing ever seemed to go like it was supposed to. 

May put her hand on Skye's shoulder. “Nearly bed time, huh, kiddo?” 

“Not tired,” Skye said automatically. She leant into May's touch, and May put her arm around Skye's shoulders. 

“It's OK,” Skye murmured into May's neck. “I can be big.” And she could be—she was never little until they were safely back on the Bus, unless someone told her she could be. 

“It was a difficult day, wasn't it?” May said, rubbing gentle circles into Skye's back. 

Skye nodded. She shut her eyes, letting herself relax a little under Mommy's touch. “I was scared too,” May said softly, into Skye's hair, “When he jumped you like that. You were very brave. You did a good job, kid.” 

“You looked after me,” Skye replied, fisting her hand in May's jacket, still feeling the blood on her arm, and thinking how it would have so easily been her own. 

They stayed like that, May holding Skye close, for a few moments, breathing each other in. It felt so good to be in May's arms again. And Mommy was holding her tight, her nose in Skye's hair, and Skye guessed Mommy really had been scared. Skye nuzzled at Mommy's throat, feeling a rush of affection and need. 

Then Skye squirmed, shifting from foot to foot. There was an uncomfortable sensation, low in her belly, and being pressed tight against May wasn't helping. 

“M—Mommy?” Skye murmured. 

But May always seemed to have a sixth sense for when Skye had to pee, and she didn't need to be told. “Are you going to wet your pants?” she said. 

Skye shifted. “Uh-uh. It's only fifteen minutes, now, right?” 

“Yes. I wish I could find you a bathroom, sweetie, but I don't think there's anything, do you?” 

“I'll be fine,” Skye said, pressing her thighs together. She wanted to suck her thumb, but she guessed she should wash her hands first. 

If Jemma had been here, she'd have chatted to Skye in an attempt to distract her from her need. May passed Skye her phone: she'd let Skye download one or two kid-suitable games on it to play when she was bored, but Skye felt too uncomfortable to focus on them properly. She was _cold and_ scared and she hated it. Her bladder felt so sore and heavy. 

She sighed. “Mommy, I'm bored.” She flicked through the aps listlessly. 

May took the phone from her, and put it back in her pocket. “What do you want me to do?” May said. 

Skye didn't know. She wanted May to make everything better. And if she'd been big, she'd have kept quiet and crossed her legs and tried to wait. But May had basically said it was OK to be little and so she squirmed and glared at May. “Fix it,” she said. 

Mommy rubbed her hands over Skye's arms. “You're cold,” she said. 

Skye nodded, crossing her legs tighter. She hadn't needed to pee at all when they'd been up here earlier, when she'd been taking point, and she definitely hadn't needed to go when they'd been jumped, but now she had to go so bad, like she'd been needing to pee the whole time and only just noticed now that she was desperate. 

She nibbled at her hand. May gently pulled it away from her mouth. “Not till your hands are clean. I have a pacifier in my kit if you want that.” 

Skye shook her head, squirming again. If May had a pacifier for Jemma, why didn't she have a diaper for her? 

A car backfired in the road below. Skye shivered, and felt a little scared whimper come out of her mouth. She reached for May, and felt May's arms around her. She just wanted to go _home_ , and shivering made her need to _go_ worse, and they'd have to be picked up by a car and drive to the bus, and really, was she going to make it that long? 

“What if I do wet my pants?” she whispered to Mommy, trying not to squirm against May's side. 

“That's OK,” Mommy said, “It'll hardly be the first time, will it?”

Skye sniffled, thinking of all the pants she'd wet in her life. It was way too many. She slid her hand down to her crotch and squeezed, hard, squirming from foot to foot. 

May took her hand and pulled it away. “Daddy will have clean clothes in the trunk,” she said. “Don't hold too long and hurt yourself.” 

It felt weird to basically be given permission to wet herself. Skye wriggled a little, shifting her weight. Maybe she _could_ hold it. She could be a big girl and show them all. 

Then her bladder throbbed again, and she squirmed away from May, and wrapped her arms around her chest. She rocked back and forth on her heels. She could feel a wetness in her panties, and she was afraid she'd already lost a little bit. Skye ducked her head. Jemma was almost as little as she was and _she_ could keep dry. It wasn't fair. 

At least I'm little, she thought, as another little hot spurt dripped into her panties. If I was feeling big, this would be way more humiliating. 

“Mommy,” she murmured, anxious, suddenly that May would be mad at her, and grabbed May's hand tight. She was beginning to wet properly: she couldn't stop it. Hot, wet tongues ran down her thighs. Skye whimpered a little, and Mommy stroked her hand. 

“It's OK, Skye. It happens,” May said. 

Skye nodded, looking at the ground. She could feel the dampness spreading into her shoes. And then, all at once, it stopped, and she felt very wet. It was already cooling on her skin. But she felt better too: the ache was gone, and she felt light with relief. 

“Can I have Jemma's paci?” she said in a very small voice, because she felt little and gross, and May probably wouldn't want to hug her when she was all wet, and she needed something to comfort her. 

May kissed her forehead, and pulled the pacifier out of her kit. It was under the steri-strips and the bullets. She popped it into Skye's mouth, and held her hand again, and Skye leant her head on May's shoulder, and sucked slowly. The paci felt too small for her mouth and tasted funny, but it was better than nothing. 

She was colder now that she was wet. “Fix it,” she mumbled grumpily around her paci, and burrowed her nose into May's neck, even though she knew May couldn't fix anything. Mommy didn't say anything, but she kissed Skye's forehead. 

Daddy showed up not long after that. He didn't hug her because she was so wet, but he kissed the top of her head and told he she'd done well. 

“Do you have a change for her?” May asked. 

“Yeah,” Phil said. “But she could just sit on a towel. It's not far, and we can just stick her straight in the shower.”

“That sounds good,” May said. “She really needs a wash. We both do.” 

They didn't ask Skye what she thought, but that was OK, because she didn't feel up to making any decisions. Phil set up the towel for her, and then he buckled her in. She sucked Jemma's paci and listened to May telling Phil about the guy who'd found them as he drove back to the Bus. 

It was scary to think about that. 

She was very cold and itchy, and she found herself sniffling. Mommy and Daddy were way up at the front and she wanted a hug, and the paci felt all wrong in her mouth, but she definitely wanted to suck something, and she felt scared and alone. What if the man had killed May and left her all alone? She whimpered and rubbed at her eyes. 

Before she knew it, she was crying. _You're a disgrace_ , a mocking voice inside her head told her. She sniffled, trying to stop, but the more she tried not to cry, the more she needed to cry. 

May twisted round in the seat in front, and reached back to squeeze Skye's hand. “I know, baby, I know,” she said. “You're cold and scared, but we're nearly home, and we'll have a warm shower and then I'll nurse you to sleep, hmm?” 

That all sounded pretty good, but Skye couldn't stop herself from feeling shaky. It was dark in the car, and they weren't home yet, and she needed Mommy to fix everything right _now_.

May kept holding her hand. “It's been a tough night, Skye, I know,” she was saying, and it helped to hear May's voice, even though she couldn't focus on the words. 

It seemed to take forever, but suddenly they were home and Mommy was wrapping the towel around her waist and taking her into the biggest bathroom. Skye barely registered the base around her, the corridors they walked through. She held onto May and let herself be led. 

May switched the water on right away, and Skye stood there limply, letting May strip off her clothes. She didn't want to let go of May's hand for one second, but she let May get undressed too, and allowed herself to be led into the shower. 

She felt a little better under the warm water. She wrapped her arms around May, and May hugged her, rubbing soothing circles over Skye's back. Skye sighed, letting her hands hang limply as May washed her. It was hot in the bathroom now, steamy, and Skye felt herself thaw out, her skin going red. May's presence next to her helped to ground her, reminded her that May was alive, that she was OK, that nothing bad had happened. 

Once May switched off the shower, she wrapped Skye in a towel and sat her on the closed lid of the toilet. Skye was content to sit and watch as May dressed herself in pyjamas and brushed her hair. She brushed Skye's hair too, but it was kind of tangled and Skye whimpered when the brush snagged. Usually May would have brushed it anyway, but today she let Skye get away with wriggling. 

Daddy and Jemma were in the bedroom. Jemma looked sleepy, sucking a paci, her head on the pillow. “I'll get Skye ready for bed too,” Phil said. 

“I'm going to get some water. Where's Leo?” May asked. 

“Watching TV. _Doctor Who_.”

“He shouldn't watch that right before bed,” May said. 

“I know, but it keeps him distracted and Jemma needed a bottle to get calmed down.”

May sighed. “If he has nightmares, he's sleeping with you,” she said, before heading out. 

Phil took off Skye's towel and spread it over one side of the bed. She lay down on it. She felt sleepy now, warm and a little dazed. She popped her thumb in her mouth, and raised her hips so Phil could spread some cream on her before he taped on the diaper. It was good to be wearing the diaper: she was way too little to wear anything else right now. Phil helped her into a t-shirt for her top half, but he didn't try to put pants on her, and she was glad. She was too sleepy to bother with pants. 

She sat up, yawning. “Where's Mommy?” she said. “Where's my blanket?”

“I'll find your blanket, princess,” Phil said, just as Mommy came back.

Jemma eyes were almost shut, but she said, “Skye's blanket is on the sofa.”

“Thank you,” Phil said. “You're a good helper.”

Skye yawned again. “Mommy,” she said, reaching towards her. She needed to be in May's arms right now, and May had said she could nurse. Skye needed that. That was what she'd been waiting for all night. 

“Yes?” May said. She took a drink of water, and tilted the bottle to Skye's mouth, too. Water dribbled down Skye's chin but she swallowed some. 

“Please, Mommy.” Skye didn't know how to ask in words. 

May smiled and sat down next to Skye, letting Skye nestle into her arms with her head on May's breast. Skye looked up at May, at her calm, gentle expression. Mommy undid her shirt and for a moment Skye felt out of place, uncertain what to do, and then the feeling passed. She nuzzled at Mommy's nipple, and then she latched on, sucking softly. 

A wave of relaxation ran through her. She felt all her muscles going limp. She was safe here with Mommy, and she was so tired, and Mommy's nipple felt so nice in her mouth. So comforting. She squirmed sleepily, nuzzling at Mommy's chest, and Mommy stroked her hair and shushed her, and she let her eyes drift shut. 

After a moment, she felt her blanket being pressed into her hand too. Daddy must have brought it for her. She sighed happily, snuggling the blanket under her arm, suckling softly. She felt herself wet her diaper, just a little bit, because she was feeling so limp and relaxed. And it was OK, she was safe here, it didn't matter if she was wet or dry, she didn't need to think about it. 

“You doing OK, Mommy?” she heard Daddy ask softly. 

“Fine now,” May said, stroking Skye's hair. “Fine now.”


	3. Chapter 3

It always helped when May told her she'd done well. As May said, “Good job,” Skye felt herself beginning to relax. She slumped a little in the seat. A thin rain drummed against the window. The car was warm, and contained only Skye and May. Tripp and Hunter were driving separately. Skye was glad: she could let her guard down around May, and right now it was hard to hold onto the adult side of herself. 

As soon as she'd relaxed, she'd become aware of her aching muscles. How tired she was. It was still morning, but she'd been too full of adrenaline to sleep well the night before. Her skin felt tight and her eyes hurt. 

“You're very quiet,” May said, and Skye realised she had been drifting for a long time, seeing nothing but the rain against the window. 

“I thought you said I talked too much.” 

May glanced over at her. “You do. But when you're quiet, it usually means you're worried.” 

“I'm mostly just tired.” Skye drew in a long breath. They'd found another dead body at the drop site: a calling card from Ward. Skye had, for a moment, thought her father might have been there, and it had disgusted her that there were two different people out there that might leave dead bodies for her. 

She looked at her hands: they felt itchy suddenly, as though they were covered in dry blood. She definitely wasn't going to cry. 

Skye listened to the windscreen wipers. She chewed her lower lip. “Mommy?” she said softly. She braced herself for May to shake her head. To say, _Not now, Skye, I'm sorry._ She was ready for that. 

But May just said, “Yes, baby?” 

Skye felt herself slide further into the seat. She let out a long breath, and brought her thumb up to her mouth, just touching her lips with the very tip of it. “I want my blanket.” Her voice felt small and far away. 

“I think you left it in Daddy's office, didn't you?” May said. “When you and Leo were playing in there before we had to leave.” 

Skye remembered: Leo had been building an obstacle course for some model cars. It had been hard to stand up, to put her blanket down, to let Phil kiss her goodbye. 

“Do you think it's still there?”

“I'm sure he kept it safe.” May was quiet for a moment. Skye let her thumb slip into her mouth and sucked softly. “We won't be long now. Are you OK? Do you need to pee?” 

Skye was glad they wouldn't be long. She wanted to slide over and snuggle against Mommy's side, but she knew she couldn't. Her tummy kind of hurt, low down, which maybe meant she did need to pee, but it wasn't bad. She hooked her fingers over her nose, wanting her blanket. “Fine,” she mumbled. 

“OK,” May said. They drove in silence for a while, and May turned off onto a road near their base. The rain was easing. Skye watched May with her eyes half open. She listened as May made a brief call to Phil: she heard the word 'baby', and overheard a gentle laugh on Phil's end. She snuggled into herself, feeling better. Maybe there'd be chicken nuggets for lunch, and she'd play with Leo and Jemma, and she'd feel safe. 

When May pulled in, Skye didn't want to get out right away. It was so cosy in the car, and if they saw other people, she'd have to be big. She reached for Mommy, squirming over the seat. May let her curl against her, Skye resting her head on May's chest, her thumb in her mouth. 

“We should go inside.” But May was petting Skye's hair, and Skye didn't want to move. 

Skye mumbled vaguely, nuzzling at Mommy's chest. Mommy smelt so safe and so good. “Come on, kid. Didn't you want to see Phil?”

Skye sighed, and slid away. She took her thumb out of her mouth and rubbed at her face, trying to look big again. She smoothed down her hair and took a steadying breath. But she still just wanted to be little and snuggle against Mommy. 

The base was quiet. Mack was in the garage, but he just nodded to them, focusing on his work. Skye was feeling a little squirmy: she did have to pee. But if she went into the bathroom, Mommy might go on without her. Besides, she didn't have to go that bad. She could see Daddy first. 

Jemma was working on something in the lab. She smiled as they went past. Skye wanted to tell her to come out and play, but she guessed Jemma was busy. She let May lead her up to Phil's office. 

The door was locked, but May called, “It's us,” and it opened almost immediately. 

Leo was curled up on the floor by Phil's desk, his monkey under his arm. He was playing on his old DS, and he had the teething toy he sometimes chewed on when he was feeling especially little. 

“He had a bad night,” Phil said to May, running his fingers through Leo's curls. Leo didn't object to being spoken about in the third person, so Skye knew he wasn't feeling good. 

Phil held out an arm to Skye and she curled up against him. “Do you have my blanket?” she asked. 

“It must be around here somewhere,” Phil said, pretending to check his pockets. 

“Daddy,” Skye complained. She didn't want him to tease her. Phil took it out from one of his desk drawers, and Skye grabbed it, pressing it gently to her face. It smelt so safe and felt so good against her cheek. She shut her eyes, breathing it in. 

“Will you be OK to sit with Leo for a minute?” May asked. “Phil and I need to debrief.” 

Skye really wanted to just cuddle with them and not think about anything, but she guessed she could be brave. 

Leo didn't say anything, but he moved over so Skye could settle into the space beside him. If anyone had come into the room, they would've been mostly hidden from view by Phil's desk. But Skye knew they wouldn't be disturbed. 

She squeezed close to Leo. He didn't seem to mind her leaning her head on his shoulder. She sucked her thumb, rubbing the corner of her blanket between her fingers. It felt good just to curl up like this, snuggling against Leo. 

She couldn't relax completely, though, because she could feel a heavy pressure in her bladder. She wriggled her toes. She imagined standing up and walking all the way to the bathroom, but that seemed completely impossible. It was too far and she was too little, and she couldn't bring her blanket. She guessed she could ask Phil or May to help, but they were talking to each other in serious voices. 

She'd just have to wait. 

“Can I play?” she asked Leo, to distract herself. 

“No.” He always said that, even though he sometimes let her play. 

“Daddy said you had a bad night.” 

Leo shrugged. His fingers moved over the buttons, and then she thought his hand cramped, because he had to sigh and shake it out, and he put the DS down. 

“Bad dreams,” he said. “You know.”

“I know.” Skye put her hand on his arm. 

“Was it scary today?” 

Skye shrugged. “I guess. I wanted Mommy. And I was worried Ward, or...” She wasn't sure how to continue. She put her thumb back into her mouth. 

Leo nodded. He made his monkey pat Skye's arm with one of its paws. 

“Does he get scared?” Skye asked. 

“Yeah. Course. Monkeys are very anxious. I have to make him feel better.” 

“How do you do that?” Skye squirmed a little. She'd really have to ask Mommy or Daddy about the bathroom soon, but she could maybe wait a little longer. 

“Sometimes I tell him stories. Or we check for monsters.” 

“Or you go find Phil,” Skye suggested. 

“Not always. That just happened today.” Leo sighed. 

“Maybe we'll get ice cream later.” Skye knew Leo really liked ice cream. 

“Ice cream?” Phil turned to look at them. “That could probably arranged if you eat all your lunch.” 

Skye held out her arms to him. “A hug,” she said hopefully. 

Phil smiled. He sat down on the chair, and let her climb into his lap. “I'll bring this report down to the lab,” May was saying. “Then we can...”

But Skye stopped listening. She heard the door close behind Mommy, but she nuzzled into Phil chest, shutting her eyes. Her thumb went into her mouth. She could hear Phil's heartbeat under her ear, constant and steady, and he was stroking soft circles on her back. She sighed happily, feeling herself go limp. 

Things were so scary sometimes, but it was so safe here, enclosed in Phil's arms. She felt so little, like she was drifting down into a warm, secure place. It was a place without words: she could cry if she needed anything. And Daddy was so warm, rocking her gently, his voice rumbling against her ear. 

She sighed. Everything felt far away. She felt Daddy murmur, “My little girl,” to her, and rock her softly. 

There was an ache in her tummy, but it was distant and unimportant. All that mattered was Daddy's arms, and snuggling on his lap, and being right here. She felt her thighs and tummy relax suddenly, and she sighed happily because the heaviness in her belly was gone, and she pressed her nose more deeply into Daddy's shirt, smelling soft cotton and soap. She felt warm and limp and contained by Daddy's arms and his scent. She didn't have to be anything other than his little girl, his baby. 

He was rocking her, and murmuring softly, and then he stopped. Skye wriggled slightly, wondering what was wrong, and then she felt it. The warm wetness under her bottom, the squish of wet cloth between her legs. 

Oh no. She felt too little to cope with this. Should she say she was sorry? Should she try and clean it up? She didn't know what to do. She clung to Daddy, hiding her head, and felt herself begin to cry—little, anxious sobs. 

His hand returned to her back, stroking softly. “You just had an accident, sweetheart. It's OK.” 

Skye couldn't stop herself from whimpering. Now she was all wet, and she knew that was bad, and sometimes everything was so hard. She fisted her hands in Daddy's shirt, clinging to him. He murmured to her—something soothing but incomprehensible. 

After a moment, she heard Leo ask, “Didn't you give her a nappy?” He didn't sound disgusted, just surprised. 

“I guess we forgot,” Daddy said. 

Leo snorted. “It's your own fault then. She was way too little to go by herself, anyone could see that.” 

“I know.” She felt Daddy kiss the top of her head. “Did you hear what Leo said? We should've been paying more attention.” 

Skye peeked up at him. Her bottom was already getting kind of cold and sticky. “You're not mad?” 

“I'm not, baby.” He gently rubbed away the tears from under her eyes. She buried herself back against his chest, feeling too little and too embarrassed to deal with this. He rubbed little circles into her back. 

“It's not a big deal,” Leo said. “You've peed on Phil before.” 

“But when I was asleep.” Skye's voice was muffled by Phil's shirt. 

“We can clean it up just as easily now. Probably easier because you're not in bed.” Leo's voice was calm and matter-of-fact. It helped. 

Skye peeked up again, looking at Leo through her bangs. “You think?”

“Phil can do it,” Leo said. “If you sit with me, I'll let you play with my DS.” 

Skye looked up at Phil anxiously. “Go on, baby,” he said. “I need to call May and ask her to bring us up some fresh clothes. You'll get a rash if you stay wet too long.” 

He gently tipped her off his lap. Skye slid onto the floor, feeling sticky and gross. She left her blanket with Phil in case it got damp too. She felt embarrassed all over again when she saw Phil's pants: they were soaked right through, and there was a puddle on the chair. 

“Here,” Leo said, pushing the DS into her hands. “You can start on this level.”

Skye focused her eyes on the game. Usually she was good at this, way better than Leo, but today she couldn't get her car to move properly. Her hands felt sticky and there was a lump in her throat. But at least she could focus on the little screen, and not think about what happened. 

She felt better when Mommy came in. “Let's get you undressed,” Mommy was saying. “You looks sleepy, you need a nap next. You too, Leo.”

“I don't take naps,” Leo said. 

“Phil tells me you hardly slept,” Mommy said. “Come here, Skye.” 

A nap actually sounded pretty good to Skye. She hoped Mommy would be there to cuddle her while she slept. She let May get her out of her pants, dry her off with a towel. 

“I think Phil got wetter than you,” May said, but she didn't sound cross, just amused. Skye shut her eyes, trying to pretend none of this was happening. She felt better—safe, secure—when she was in a diaper. May helped her into a pair of clean sweats. 

“I don't want a nap,” Leo was saying, rubbing his monkey's ear back and forth over his upper lip. 

“Will you lie down with Skye for a while?” Phil asked. “Keep her company?”

Leo shrugged, but he followed them as May led Skye out of the room. “You're a good big brother,” Phil said, his hand on Leo's back. 

“You are,” Skye agreed. 

Leo didn't say anything, but he got into bed next to Skye without complaining. May turned on the night-light, and it sent a pattern of soft shapes scattering over the ceiling. Skye felt herself going limp again—little and warm and safe. Her eyes slid shut, but she curled gratefully into May's arms when May sat beside her, and when the teat of a bottle was pressed against her lips, she accepted it willingly. 

Distantly, she could hear Leo and Phil talking, and the sound of May's voice, too. It was soothing to feel surrounded by family. But mostly she could only focus on two things: the sound of May's heartbeat, and the bottle in her mouth. 

She woke later, still limp and tired. Phil was smoothing her hair. Jemma was sitting cross-legged at the end of her bed, carefully arranging Ben Bunny and her other stuffed toys. “Are you awake yet?” Jemma asked. “Leo doesn't want to wake up.” 

“I am awake,” Leo said, but his eyes were still closed. He brought his teething toy up to his lips and nibbled on it. 

Skye wanted to say she was awake too, but the words weren't there. She leant into Daddy's touch, and he sat beside her so she could curl into him. She felt like she just wanted to be cuddled all the time—she hoped they didn't mind. 

Jemma made her bunny ride around on the back of Skye's elephant. “Can I have my dummy?” she asked. 

There was a yellow dummy on the bedside table. Phil reached for it with his free hand, and Jemma leant towards him so he could pop it into her mouth. She sucked softly, drawing her knees up to her chest. 

“It's time you kids had lunch,” Phil said. 

None of them moved, Leo still sleepily chewing on his teething toy, Jemma playing with her toys, Skye snuggled against Phil. 

“Remember what I said about ice cream?” Phil leant over and brushed Leo's hair back from his forehead. 

Skye didn't care very much about ice cream, but Leo's eyes opened slowly. Skye wriggled upright, still leaning into Phil. She supposed it might be nice to go out to do something fun for a change.


End file.
